


the sense that no one else is necessary

by sapphfics



Series: in which sansa stark gets a girlfriend from another universe [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: A new guest in the court of Camelot usually means betrayal or evil or magic, if you believe Merlin, which she does for the most part. But somehow, Morgana doesn’t believe that Sansa Stark of Winterfell is capable of such things.
Relationships: Morgana/Sansa Stark
Series: in which sansa stark gets a girlfriend from another universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	the sense that no one else is necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teawithhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithhoney/gifts).

A new guest in the court of Camelot usually means betrayal or evil or magic, if you believe Merlin, which she does for the most part. But somehow, Morgana doesn’t believe that Sansa Stark of Winterfell is capable of such things. 

Perhaps such naivety will be her undoing. She doesn’t know. 

She has no idea where Winterfell is, or where Westeros is, she only knows that Sansa is beautiful and charming and entirely uninterested in her brother which makes a pleasant change. 

“I seek refuge here please, your highness. I need you to help me get my kingdom back,” Sansa stares up at King Uther and smiles, sweetly. She does not say: But I will do it myself if I have to.

“Are you joking with me, girl? Get out,” Uther says, almost dismissively. “I have other issues to attend to. Camelot has no business in your wars.”

“Father,” Morgana says. “Let her speak, please.”

She thinks she notices Sansa smile at her. It’s soft and small but still there, a flicker of candlelight in a dark hallway. 

Uther glowers at her. “Might I ask, how did you come here, girl?” 

“Camelot is far from my homeland,” Sansa says. The way she pronounces ‘Camelot’ makes it sound as though she has only just learned the name. Where has she come from? Morgana wonders. That she does not know of us? “I was a queen there, but my younger brother Bran was declared king of the rest of our country. He was not kind. Dark magic has drained what little was left of his soul. He ruled over us with hard apathy. He began using his abilities to spy on us, and was driving me into sickness. He kept me prisoner in his castle, used mind control on me and manipulated his puppet council to do his bidding. One morning he had his guards repeatedly shoved me in a scalding bath until I almost drowned, I knew I had to flee. I thought that you might help me.”

Morgana wonders if Sansa might cry; she’s heard that before, the desperate wails of those about to be executed, the silent pleading of the onlookers, the cheers of the watching children who don’t know any better. Morgana stands up from the seat beside her father’s throne, and walks down towards her. “I am so sorry, Queen Sansa.”

“Morgana,” Uther says suddenly. Morgana clenches her fists. “Since you are so willing to display your weakness in this manner, you can take Lady Stark as your companion. It would force you to retreat from your chambers every now and I would allow her to stay.” 

It isn’t a question, but Morgana nods anyway. “I would be happy to help, father.” 

Gwen and Sansa get along like a Shepard’s cottage burning, and Morgana will do anything to see Sansa’s smile not be forced. Sansa sits beside her the rest of the meeting, holding her hand and Morgana feels as though she is burning. Sansa kisses her check before she heads to her chambers and Morgana kisses her mouth, just once and then someone screams and they see Merlin running down the halls. 

There is a raven in their window. No one notices it.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
